


You Tell Me

by superc0rps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superc0rps/pseuds/superc0rps
Summary: Too much wine with no one else at home. What happens when Supergirl and Lena Luthor share an apartment together?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

"Kara!" Lena shouts as she walks through the door to her apartment. Lena had told the blonde that she would be back in a few minutes and to stay in the living room. You see the two share an apartment and over the course of a few months Lena has become evident in Kara's life. She tells Lena everything, about James, her sister, her troubles at work, et cetera. 

Lena too has become quite fond of the girl despite their contrasting personalities. Kara being described as a Golden retriever; happy, excited, loyal, creative, bouncing with energy and she can also be a little awkward (especially when she meets 'pretty' people like Lena). On the other hand, Lena is...well, she's dark and negative and was also quite annoyed with her new roommate when they first met. But as I said before she grew fond of her and Kara has actually impacted her life and her way of seeing things in a way she didn't think anyone could. She's actually a lot happier now, more optimistic about herself and all the work she puts into L-Corp. There isn't a day that goes by that Lena doesn't smile at least once. "Where did you go Kara?" She calls out.

"Come find me Lena!" Lena chuckles at the girls' childlike behaviour. She, of course, knows that the blonde is in her room.

"Come out of your room Kara." She laughs. "I have Potstickers!" There's a small silence where Lena realises that the blonde is trying to keep herself in her room, trying to resist her favourite food. "They're fresh from Noonan's. And they're the Kara speciality." Lena pressures. The dark-haired girl hears the other shuffling to her door and pressing her nose on the small crack in between the door and the doorframe, trying to smell her favourite food. "They're still piping hot. I made sure of it" She pushes. She saw the handle revolving but then turning back to its original position. She smirks to herself knowing what will make the girl come running out of her room. "I guess if you don't want them I'll have to throw them away or eat them myself. Even though I prefer Kale, Hmmmmm, I wonder; what would it taste like if added some kale into the potstickers?"

"NO!" Kara exclaims from her room, the door slams against the wall with the force used to open it. "PLEASE! DON'T PUT KALE IN THE POTSTICKERS." She pleads. "DON'T DESTROY IT. I'LL EAT THEM. I'LL EAT THEM. I'M COMING!" Kara begs as she comes running down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Lena?" Her head tilts to the side as she calls her roommates name, confused.

"I'm out here!" The C.E.O tells her. The blonde walks out of the kitchen with a pout on her face. Lena only pats the empty space next to her but inside she is resisting the urge to kiss the pout away from Kara's lips. 

In a matter of time, the two are prancing around the room singing along to the songs in 'The Little Mermaid' with red wine spilling out of their glasses and onto the wooden floor; not that either of them are bothered.

When 'Under the sea' finishes they collapse on to the sofa overjoyed and laughing and giggling at one another. Lena stops laughing when she realises a pair of blue eyes gazing upon her. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are Lena?" The raven-haired girl blushes at the compliment feeling quite embarrassed in a way. "I'm serious Lena, you're beautiful. You have long black hair and such pale skin for a contrast...like Snow White. And bright green eyes like emeralds. And pink lips and a cute little nose. You're perfect." The room is silent and the blonde too goes red in the face. Lena is sure about her feelings for the girl, and she is finding it hard not to lean in and kiss her lips gently. They're only a few centimetres away. She was so sure that the other girl wouldn't reciprocate her feelings...until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Both girls are in their separate rooms needing to vent about the day's frustrating events. Kara lies down on her stomach with her diary under her nose and she writes in neat cursive writing.

**'𝐼 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝐿𝑒𝓃𝒶, 𝐼 𝒹𝑜. 𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒. 𝐼 𝓂𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒷𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓅𝑒𝓇𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓈 𝒦𝒶𝓇𝒶 𝒟𝒶𝓃𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓈. 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝟣. 𝓈𝒽𝑒'𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝑔𝒶𝓎, 𝟤. 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝒻𝓇𝒾𝒸𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑔𝑜𝒹𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓈.**

**𝒪𝒻 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓇𝓈𝑒 𝒜𝓁𝑒𝓍 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁𝓈 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝒶𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝐼 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝐿𝑒𝓃𝒶. 𝒜𝓁𝑒𝓍 𝒾𝓈 𝑔𝒶𝓎 𝓎𝑒𝓈 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝑒𝒶𝓈𝒾𝑒𝓇. 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝑜 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓇𝓎.**

**𝒯𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝐿𝑒𝓃𝒶 𝒷𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓉𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸𝓀𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒹𝒾𝓃𝓃𝑒𝓇. 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝓊𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓈𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝒻 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝓇𝑜𝑜𝓂 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓉𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸𝓀𝑒𝓇𝓈. 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝓈𝑜 𝓌𝑒𝓁𝓁...𝓌𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎.**

**𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝒹𝓇𝓊𝓃𝓀 𝐼 𝓈𝓁𝒾𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒹 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝒷𝒾𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓁𝒾𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝓁𝒸𝑜𝒽𝑜𝓁 𝒾𝓃 𝓂𝓎 𝓌𝒾𝓃𝑒. 𝒲𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓍𝓉 𝓂𝑜𝓋𝒾𝑒 𝑜𝓃 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒟𝒾𝓈𝓃𝑒𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑒𝓃𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝓊𝓅 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓊𝓃𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝒶 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓅𝓇𝒶𝓃𝒸𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓇𝑜𝑜𝓂. 𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝓎 𝓅𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝐼'𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃...𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇.**   
**𝒲𝑒 𝒻𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝑜𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝒻𝒶 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓁𝒶𝓊𝑔𝒽𝑒𝒹. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝒾𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝒽𝑒𝓇; 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒷𝓁𝓊𝓈𝒽. 𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝒶 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹'𝓋𝑒 𝓀𝒾𝓈𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝒽𝑒𝓇. 𝐿𝑜𝑜𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑜 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓁𝒹 𝑒𝓎𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒻𝓁𝓊𝒻𝒻𝓎 𝓅𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝓁𝒾𝓅𝓈.**

**𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓃. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒𝓇. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒𝓇 𝓊𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓂𝒾𝓁𝒾𝓂𝑒𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝓁𝑒𝒻𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝓉𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓁𝒾𝓅𝓈. 𝐼 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓎𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝓇𝒾𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑔𝒶𝓅. 𝒯𝓇𝒾𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓀𝒾𝓈𝓈 𝒽𝑒𝓇. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝓊𝓁𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓎. 𝒮𝑜 𝐼 𝑔𝑜 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝑔𝑔𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝐻𝑜𝓌 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒶 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝒸𝓉𝓊𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒶 𝑔𝒾𝓇𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓂𝑒.'**

Like Kara, Lena is lying on her bed writing in her Journal.

𝕀 𝕞𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖. 𝕀 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝕀 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕'𝕧𝕖 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝕎𝕙𝕪 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕣? 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝕎𝕙𝕪 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕒 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕃𝕦𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕣? 𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕡𝕚𝕕. 𝕀 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕'𝕧𝕖 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖. 𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕒𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀'𝕞 𝕘𝕒𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕗𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕚𝕟 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝. 𝕀 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕀 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕀 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖. 𝕀 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥.

𝕀𝕥 𝕗𝕖𝕝𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕤𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕕. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕠𝕞 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤. 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕖, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕦𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕘𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕖, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘. 𝕊𝕙𝕖’𝕤 𝕤𝕠 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥.

𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕚𝕘𝕘𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘. ℍ𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕟𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤, 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕠𝕦𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕔. 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕀 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣. 𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕀’𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕤𝕦𝕡𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠.

𝕋𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕪 𝕟𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕦𝕥𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕡𝕤 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕙𝕖’𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕙𝕖’𝕤 𝕤𝕠 𝕡𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕥. 𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕖𝕤 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀- 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥. 𝕃𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕝𝕦𝕓𝕓𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕟. 𝕀 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕠𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕦𝕡 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕠𝕜𝕒𝕪. 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕟𝕤 ℙ𝕀ℤℤ𝔸!

Lena flicks through the pamphlets of pizza places on her desk discarding each one till she finds the one she wants. Papa John's pizza palace. She dials the number and ones the call is picked up she asks for John. "Hi. John?"

"Lena, darling, what do you want tonight? And we're out of kale so don't even ask." John tells her before she has a chance to speak. She ponders for a moment.

"Hmmm, do you have spinach?" She queries.

"Lena, I'm sending you a margarita with stuffed crust and extra cheese. You can afford to have your favourite once in a while you know."

"Oh please John, you know I can't." She battles with John.

"And quite clearly Kara thinks so too. She came in the other day asking what your favourite pizza is. So there is hope Lena you just have to keep the faith."

"Whatever it's my birthday next week so she was just trying to organise a party."

"Think about it Lena she knows you well enough to know that your favourite pizza is not the same as your usual pizza."

"Just get me my pizza, John. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You know it. O-o-o-h, bring Kara."

"Whatever," Lena says as she slams her phone back down on her bed along with herself.

20 minutes later

*knock knock*

Lena shoots up like a dog hearing a squirrel run up a tree. She tiptoes across the hall to the door and quietly opens it. "Hi Eve." Lena greets in a soft whisper.

"Hi, Lena. John says that you get this pizza free so put away that note." Eve whispers back, hanging her the hot pizza.

"Oh no, this isn't for the pizza, it's for you, for working this late in the night running around town delivering pizzas." Lena chuckles.

"Lena really it's my job you don't have to do that I mea-" Lena rolls her eyes before cutting Eve off.

"Eve you deserve it," Lena tells her as she remembers the first time she met Eve. Eve has dated her brother. She pretended to like Eve, and then when her brother dumped her because he thought she was a 'dumb bitch' she went in search for eve to apologise for her brother's wickedness. She thanks Lena again and walks away happier now than she was before.

"Yesssss. Pizza!" Lena excitedly whispers. Lena sits down cross-legged on the sofa and opens the box before rubbing her hands together and grabbing the first slice of pizza. She hears something coming from Kara's room. Like something vibrating. Lena brushes it off as Kara's phone. But when Lena started hearing more than just the vibrating her eyes widened and she covered her ears. 'Kara's too innocent' she thought. She never would've imagined Kara doing something like that.

But when Lena thinks it's over and uncovers her ears she hears something she really wishes she hadn't. Kara letting her name fall from her lips is something that Lena has been wanting but before she got a chance to think of anything else Kara comes strutting out of her bedroom.

"Lena?" Kara calls out.

"Y-yeah?" Lena stutters almost in a whisper.

Kara sniffs for a second before asking, "Did you just order a pizza?"

"Yeah actually, do you want some?" Lena offers

"I think you're forgetting Lena, I don't like kale." Kara giggled still standing diagonally from Lena.

"John sent me a margarita with extra cheese and a stuffed cheese crust, so, actually, you do like it."

"I'll sit in here just gonna get some water and you know, wash my hands even if I just got in bed an hour ago." Little does she know that Lena knows everything.

"Okay don't worry. Bring me some water too, please!" Lena asks her. Lena debates whether to get closer to Kara or not, but her drunken state doesn't help.

"Sure!" Lena waits for Kara to walk back into the kitchen before sliding in and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Kara feels electricity run up her arms as Lena's slid underneath hers meeting at her stomach. "L-lena, what are you doing?" She stutters in a whisper.

"I couldn't wait for a hug." Lena answers. Kara turns around leaving minimal space between their lips. "C-c-can I kiss you?" Lena asks Kara.

Kara doesn't pull away. She doesn't want to take advantage of Lena, she can smell the wine on her breath. "Lena..." She whispers, trying to find the right words to say to Lena.

"Please?" Lena begs.

"Lena, you're drunk and obviously not thinking properly. I want to kiss you, I do, but if I kiss you right now it would be taking advantage of you and you know I can't do that." Kara explains to her with concern and worry and sadness written all over her.

"You won't take advantage of me, I promise," Lena swears. Even though Kara gets the consent she still feels like it's wrong to kiss her. She breaks free from her arms and knows that she's lost her chance. But she would rather wait for another chance where Lena is sober than make Lena regret her decisions in the morning.

Kara turns back to look at Lena one last time and realises how much pain Lena is in. She can see Lena's tears gather on her chin. But she knows she did the right thing. She silently closes her bedroom door and slides down onto the floor letter her own tears flow as she thinks: 'I did what's right but I also hurt her. How could I do that? I'm so stupid. Mum would really think I'm so stupid, so would Aunt Astra. I need to talk to her.'

Lena, on the other hand, just places her elbows on the marble worktop, letting her tears fall freely in disappointment. She realises that she messed up. She thinks that she had read the signals wrong. But she didn't and she doesn't know it yet.

************************

The next morning Kara gets up knowing that Lena will have a major hangover. So she, very quietly, makes Lena's Kale smoothie, somehow without waking her up. She checks the time and she realises that Lena has to be in work in an hour.

She rushes into Lena's room and shakes her. "Lena! Get up you have to go to work." Kara urgently tells her. Lena groans and rolls over to her stomach. "Lena, get up," Kara tells her again nudging her side. "get up, all you have to do is have a shower, get dressed and have breakfast."

"But it's too much work for...EIGHT AM? Kara, I have work in one hour, ONE" She shouts sitting up in bed. She rubs her temples and silently thanks the universe that things aren't awkward between her and Kara.

"I've made your breakfast and by the time you're dressed breakfast will be ready, so hurry up." Kara tells her, urging her to get up from the bed.

"You really didn't have to Kara, but thank you, I appreciate it." Lena thanks her as she gives her a small, sweet smile.

"Lena...GET UP!" Kara shouts, causing Lena to jump back slightly in surprise.

"Okay, okay, fine." She retorts as she slides her legs out of her bed and pulls her ACDC concert t-shirt down covering her body just that little bit more. She realises that she wants to make Kara look at her, notice her, even if last night she told herself she would get over Kara. But seeing as making Kara want her isn't a sin she tries her luck anyway. She walks over to the bathroom, swaying her hips slightly, and closes the door, leaving Kara awestruck as she replays Lena's hips in her mind. Lena takes a deep breath and lets out any feelings she has for Kara, telling herself that it's over. She turns the tap on, letting the water run to become warm as she takes off her top. She puts her fingers into the running water to check the temperature and after a few adjustments steps into the shower. She debates whether or not to wash her hair as she submerges her head in the water. Seeing as her hair smelled a little like wine and is otherwise clean she decides not to wash her hair as she has a very limited amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Wattpad, Twitter And Instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

As Kara spreads the avocado on Lena's toast and scrambles her eggs, she wonders whether Lena would eat an egg too. She moves the egg pan off the hob, cautious not to put it on anything that might burn. She strolls over to the bathroom and calls for Lena. "Lena! Do you want an egg with your toast?" She shouts as she leans against the door frame. She patiently waits for an answer and just as she hangs her head down and stakes in a deep breath to call Lena again the door opens. She stumbles away from the door and something catches her eye.

She looks at Lena's leg that's poking through the slit of the towel and she sees letters etched into her skin but before she can make out what they read the towel slides over them. It's not so obvious to Kara that the red letters are scars and she can only imagine the things Lena must be going through and has gone through to do something like that.

Even though Lena knows that Kara has seen her scar, she furrows her eyebrows anyway in hope that Kara didn't actually see it. "Kara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, just my allergies." She casually replies and puts on one of the fakest smiles she has ever done. Lena brushes it off as Kara actually having allergies and obviously remembering everything from last night. She looks up into Kara's eyes and her smile fades. Kara breaks the eye contact and looks down and pushes up her glasses. Lena's smile fades with Kara's and she feels a tear threatening to fall from her eyes. But instead, she takes a deep breath and pushes down her feelings and puts a smile back on her face. Lena looks at Kara up and down and realises that she's wearing her favourite blue frilly shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her hair tightly tied back in her everyday ponytail. "D-d-do you want the egg or not?" Kara stutters.

"No...not really," Lena says trying to hide the concern in my voice but she knows she didn't do a very good job. "Kara, can you please tell me what's wrong." She asks worry making her voice quiver and placing her hand on Kara's arm.

"Just go get dressed Lena." Kara sighs and steps away from Lena's hand that was imprinting her.

"Kara something is obviously going on." Lena pushes, trying to get Lena to talk to her.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll tell you when we're sitting down having breakfast?" Kara suggests smartly.

"Okay, thank you Kara." Lena tells her as she walks away. She wonders what is winding Kara up so much. After concluding that it was just last nights events and that is she finishes drying herself up and once she has her underwear on she moves towards the mirror to see which dress or suit she feels like going in today. And then she sees it. She remembers it. The scars on her thigh. They're old like, ten years old. But they were big...and deep. So they look brand new on her soft pale skin. She sits down on her bed and looks down at them. She traces the one that goes across in a straight line from the inside of her left thigh to the other side with my finger. And then all the others. The small ones. The big ones. The ones on my arms. On my chest. On my ribs. The ones on her arm are not as bad, they have mostly faded away. They're faint but they're still there. She stares at herself in the mirror then looks at herself in the eye and tells herself 'You can do this. You can make it through today.' And she honestly thinks about calling in sick to work today. She decides that if Kara doesn't bring up last night she will go to work. She tugs on her dress struggling tremendously to zip it up from the back. Calling Kara was her only option. "KARA! I NEED YOUR HELP! COULD YOU COME HERE A SECOND?" She shouts to kara who is literally in the room beside hers.

"SURE!" She shouts back. Not five seconds later she knocks on my door. "What do you need help with?" She smiles.

"My zipper, I can't pull it up." Lena looks at her with a frustrated look and throws her hands down at her sides. "Can you pull it up?"

"Oh yeah sure, don't worry." Lena turns around and Kara looks at the muscles on Lena's back. Her smile turns to nothing and her eyes are filled with lust. She pushes Lena's hair away from her back slightly brushing her neck with her fingertips making Lena shiver slightly. She grabs the zips and slowly zips it up, regretting her decision not to kiss Lena last night. She takes a few steps back and Lena turns around. "There you go all done." Kara almost whispers.

"Thanks, Kara. Oh, before you go, I really gotta know why you're so upset." Lena tells her becoming more and more concerned after every second.

"Lena, -" Kara starts about to make an excuse.

"You can tell me anything Kara," Lena tells her trying to get her to talk to her. But what comes next was not expected.

"Are, are you depressed?" Kara asks innocently and extremely blunt. Lena is honestly taken aback by this. She knows she has been nothing but happy the last few months she's spent with Kara in this apartment. She opens her mouth to talk but shuts it again knowing that she needs to start from the beginning and there was no point of denying her past. She pushes her hair behind her ear and looks down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Kara... there's something I need to talk to you about..." Lena tells her as she walks towards her bed. "Come sit down." She takes Kara's hand gently, trying to ignore the spark that runs up her arm, and guides her to the bed. Kara sits down and looks at her with concern filling her eyes. "When I was younger my mother died. I went to live with my adoptive parents and brother, the Luthor's. Lilian refused to accept me. I was craving parental love. I never got any not even from my dad. Then I found out that my adoptive father was my real father and he cheated on Lilian with my mum. Lex was the only one there for me and then he left. I was 15. I was alone. all I had were the demons in my mind." Lena stops and looks up at Kara to see what her reaction is. Kara just looks at her more concerned and her soft look gives Lena the strength to carry on talking about her past.

"I became depressed and I kept on getting worse. Then I decided to come out. I can't stress what a bad decision that was. Homophobia from family is the worst kind. I knew it wasn't safe to come out but I couldn't hide any longer. The bad thoughts the demons were feeding me were overpowering me. I knew that people cut because it makes them feel better, and I prolonged my urge to try it till one day I couldn't anymore. I gave in. I cut once, one tiny incision...on my thigh. It wasn't very deep but it was deep enough for blood to come out. It was like feeling again. I had forgotten what feeling was. I knew it was bad but I couldn't help it. I did it over and over again. It was like an addiction. And I know that it got out of control and that I should've seen someone, but when you feel so alone it's as if no one can help. I tried to commit suicide when I was 17. I couldn't feel the cutting anymore, I thought I could never feel again and. without even looking at what i was doing I got too close to my veins. I got sent to a reform centre and I got better I came out from the reform centre when I was 19.

I guess I was happy about that because then I came here for uni. I was having a particularly bad day and I was in one of the public toilets in the uni. I had never been so desperate in my life and i had never felt so worthless. i etched the word into my skin and I guess I bled a lot. A girl came into the bathroom just when a drop of blood ran down my leg. She knocked on the door and said 'I know what you're doing. There are ways to stop. I can help you. But I can only help if you're willing to help yourself.' I opened the stall door with a tear-stained face and smudged make-up. she opened up her arms and i cried in them as she cleaned me up. She had a small first aid kit, she cleaned me up, bandaged my wounds and helped me reapply my make-up.

After that day she came over to my apartment every day to check up on me. She introduced me to her friends. I became happier. All the bad thoughts...the demons...they went away. I was better than I had ever been laughing, smiling just overall happy, she became my girlfriend and i was over the moon.

Then one day she died. At a party. A drunk guy spiked her drink but the drug was over the safety amount. She had a seizure, fell and hit her head on a stone on the floor. I was there when it happened. When she left I was lost, I wanted to take out my old blades again. But then I remembered the years of hard work I had put into not cutting. I told myself, 'She's alive in your mind, she's watching from above, how disappointed would she be if that blade between your fingers were to slice your skin. Make her proud, show her how strong you are. You have Luthor blood, Luthor's are strong.'"

Lena looks up at Kara with tears running down her face. Kara wipes the tears from her face with the pad of her thumb and caresses her cheek before sliding her hand gently down Lena's arm to hold her hand. "Every day I would go back to the cupboard, in the bathroom, and take out the box of blades. Open it, hold a blade in my hand and think of her. I never had the strength to do it again. I always put the blade back in the box and then the box back in its corner in the cupboard." Kara wipes another tear from Lena's chin as she sniffles. "I haven't touched the box for exactly 22 days. When I first moved here 92 days ago on January 15th. The box was the first thing I put away, in my side of the cupboard in the bathroom. I held it in my hand for the first 21 consecutive days that I was here. In total it would have been 543 days. And then you distracted me with your happiness and love and your positive nature. I didn't touch the box for 3 whole days. The biggest improvement in my life." Kara looks at me very confused. "Then the next day, I didn't see you at all. You had spent the night before that and the whole day with your sister, having sister bonding day. You came home really late that night. I was already asleep when you got home. But you didn't come home alone, you were with your sister. The next morning when I got up your sister was gone and you were a little upset, I asked you why. You didn't respond. You acted as if I wasn't there. You completely ignored me." Lena explained as more tears ran down each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is chapter number three! let my know what you thought in the comments, please follow me on Wattpad, Twitter and Instagram @superc0rps and you're most welcome to drop me some pm's and give me any feedback that you have! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lena," Kara whispers in a soft apologetic voice. Lena hears her trembling voice and looks up at her. "I didn't mean to ignore you, Lena, I already apologised for that. I didn't really feel like talking. I just wanted my space. I admit we were getting close but at that time we still hardly knew each other. I knew that if I started to talk I would start to cry and I didn't want you to see me like that. I don't like being weak and I hate people seeing me weak even more." She explains with sorrow and realisation growing on her face as every word spews out of her mouth.

"And that's okay. I understand. Honestly, I do But my mind has a tendency to jump to conclusions when someone acts differently. It killed me to think that you had to be fake around me, that you couldn't be yourself and that after talking to your sister you finally saw sense and looked at me like you would my brother or adoptive mother." Lena explains further. Kara looks up at her with shock.

"Lena, I would never, ever ever ever ever look at you like that. I could never. You are you, not your brother or your mother." Kara tells her with confidence. " You don't have to go on if you don't want to, okay?" Kara tells her in a calm, soothing voice.

"I want to, I need to tell you this, you deserve the full story." Kara nods her head and holds my other hand as well. "After that day you went back to being yourself and I thought I had caused you to be in that mood. So I stayed away and I had beaten myself up over it. Don't blame yourself, I promise it's not your fault. About a week later you asked me why I had been acting so weird I told you and you apologised and then everything went back to 'normal'. Except, I carried on holding the blade, I carried on imagining the blood seep out of my skin, for a full 40 days." Kara gasps at the unwarned description, her hand slips away from Lena's to cover her mouth in shock.

"It's been 22 days Kara. 22 days since that box moved. I almost touched it again today but I stopped myself like I did last night. And that's because you've been spending more time with me lately. We have gone out every Friday night for the past five weeks, whether it's with your friends or just us two. And we get take-out every Saturday evening and have been for six weeks. We watch Pretty Little Liars every evening when we get home from work. It's becoming easier and easier to not touch that box. Do I think about it? Yes, I do. But I don't open the cupboard door." Lena takes a breath, thinking of how to go on. "I want you to see me, all of me...the real me." Lena gets up and stands in front of Kara. She turns and moves her hair out of the way so that kara got the message to pull down the zip. Carefully Kara undoes the zip and stands there waiting to see what Lena means.

Lena lets her dress slip easily off her body and turns to look at Kara. Kara darts her eyes all over Lena's body. At first, all Kara can think of is how soft Lena's skin looks. She admires Lena's abs and the way her bra hold up her chest. And then it is like a reality filter was put on her eyes and she realises the countless carefully placed scars on Lena's legs and stomach and arm. She reads them over and over again thinking about how someone as perfect as Lena could see herself in such a bad light. 'Worthless, ugly, you're not good enough, selfish' Kara reads in her head.

"Can I touch them?" Kara whispers, barely finding her voice again. She gulps and waits for an answer and Lena just stares at her before nodding hesitantly, scared as Kara's next actions are unknown. Kara simply lifts a finger and with that finger, she traces over the word 'Worthless' on Lena's stomach. She draws a line from the top of the letter 'W' until the bottom of the last 'S' and then another one from the top of the same 'S' to the bottom of the 'W', sending shivers down Lena's spine and making her tense her abs multiple times.

Lena realises that Kara crossed out the word 'Worthless' and she feels the tears falling down her face and she also could see tears threatening to fall from Kara's eyes. Kara then proceeds to make Lena sit on the bed carefully and slowly. She crosses out 'Selfish' on Lena's left thigh. Then she got to Lena's kryptonite, the one that hurt her the most: 'You're not good enough'. This one is placed going down Lena's right thigh. Kara looks into Lena's eyes and crosses out the phrase. Lena doesn't hold back her tears and freely lets them fall to the bedsheets. Kara takes hold of Lena's hands and looks at her again, trying to make eye contact.

Once she finds the dulled green eyes looking into hers she tells Lena: "You are not Worthless. You are precious." With that, Kara wipes a tear from Lena's chin "You are definitely not Selfish. If anything, you are so giving and considerate." Lena tries to look away again to hide her tears but Kara stops her. "Look at me, Lena. You are too good for everything in this world, I am so lucky to have you in my life at all. L-corp and everyone working there should be grateful that they have you as CEO. Lena, you're...perfect." She whispers. Kara pulls Lena into a hug and she completely breaks down in her arms.

Kara and Lena stay in that position for about ten minutes with Kara rubbing circles on Lena's back with her thumb. Then she decides that there is no way Lena is going into work in this state. She lies Lena down on the bed carefully and softy praying thanks to Rao for her powers, and gets a jumper. "Put this on whilst I call Jess and tell her you're not going into work today." She tells Lena as she passes her the jumper and gives her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Lena ignores the tingly feeling and she points Kara towards her phone before sliding into the jumper. Kara leaves the room and she calls Jess.

"Hi, Jess, it's Kara." Lena hears from the room. "Lena's really not feeling too well today, I refuse to let her go in, let her take the day off." Lena smiles for a second when she realises that Kara sounds like she could be her wife or longtime partner. "Do you mind rescheduling any appointments she has today? Okay, thanks, Jess. Yeah, I'll tell her. Okay, bye have a good day." Lena hears Kara put the phone down on a table and her footsteps come closer.

Kara walks back into the room with two mugs of coffee and sets them onto the nightstand. Lena pushes herself up from the bed. Kara lifts Lena's chin with her finger hoping to gain eye contact but instead bringing their faces closer than they should be. She moves a little further back and drops her finger. She takes a tissue and wipes Lena's face. Lena looks into Kara's eyes fighting the urge to kiss her. "I'm sorry I hurt you last night." Lena's face turns to worry but not noticeable enough for Kara to notice. "I wasn't sure what to do. We were both drunk and I didn't want you to wake up regretting anything that happened last night. Sorry if I made you want to hurt yourself." Kara apologises.

"Kara, you don't need to be sorry," Lena tells her sniffling. "I cornered you. I take the entirety of the blame for that situation. I also apologised for making you feel pressured to do something you don't want to do."

"Lena, that's not it though..." Kara tells her. Lena looks at Kara with a slightly cocked head and a raised eyebrow. "I was scared that if you remembered it you would tell me it was a mistake and I didn't want it to be a mistake because...because I like you, Lena. Like, like like you. As in I want to date you, Lena. I didn't kiss you because I didn't -" As Kara's rambling on Lena looks at her and realises that this is her chance. She cuts her off by pressing her lips against Kara's for a millisecond. Kara stops in her tracks and Lena swears she can see an actual thought bubble with a question mark appear on top of Kara, she smiles anyway and waits for Kara to say something. "You like me too?" Lena nods and kisses her again. This time for longer...or at least until Kara pulls away.

"Lena wait," Kara tells her. Lena's smile falls from her face. "You've been completely honest with me and now I need to be completely honest with you too. Because I trust you." Kara pulls her hair-tie out of her hair, lets her hair flow down her back and takes off her glasses. After looking at her and doing a double-take after the first glance Lena realises that she resembles Supergirl a lot. Kara turns around and unbuttons her shirt carefully (it's her favourite shirt). She stands up still and lets out a deep breath before turning around to face Lena again. Kara looks at the shock on Lena's face. Lena looks back at her with a fallen jaw. In Lena's eyes the wind that's flowing through Kara's hair makes her look like a goddess. Then Kara finally speaks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You know that I have to be careful with who I tell, not that you're gonna tell anyone, it's just anyone who knows could become a target and -" Lena grabs her faces and kisses her. "-I wanted to protect you," Kara says slowly with her eyes still closed. Lena chuckles slightly. "So you're not mad?" She asks.

"Of course not, Beautiful." Kara puts her hands on my face and kisses me. I put my hands on her waist and kiss her back. Slowly they start moving closer to the bed and Lena sits down on it. Kara takes this as a sign to straddle Lena. Kara moves her hands from Lena's face to her hair and the kiss starts to escalate quickly. What Kara doesn't know is that Lena doesn't want whatever they have to go too fast. "Stop," Lena says against her lips. "Stop," She says again and pulls away making Kara stop.

"Have I done something wrong? Sorry if I'm moving too fast for you. It's just I've been wanting to do that for weeks now and I guess I got really excited and I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with this and-" Kara rambles as she slides off of Lena's lap.

"Kara. Kara! KARA!" Lena shouts over her voice to get her to stop talking. "You haven't done anything wrong, don't worry." She takes a pause before carrying on, thinking of a way to tease Kara. "If you want me so badly, why don't you take me on a date first?" She tells Kara as she gets up from the bed.

"Okay, fine. Fair enough."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lena wait. You've been fully honest with me and now I need to be honest with you." Kara lets her hair out of her pulled back pony and slowly takes off her glasses and for the first time, Lena is realising that a lot of Kara's features resembles Supergirl's. Kara turns around and unbuttons her shirt. She puts her hands on her hips and straightens her posture. She breathes out a deep breath and turns around to face Lena again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I have to be careful with who I tell, not that you're gonna tell anyone, it's just anyone who knows could become a target and -" Kara rambles, Lena grabs her by the face and gently kisses her till she feels the Super's tensed muscles relax and starts to wind their way around their waist. "-I wanted to protect you..." Kara says slowly and softly with her eyes still closed in bliss. Lena chuckles light-heartedly and she lets her hands slip from Kara's cheeks. "So you're not mad?" Kara asks innocently.

"Of course not." Lena replies and she tucks a stray strand of hair behind Kara's ear. Kara takes Lena's face in hers and kisses her quickly. Although the kiss started off rushed, it is slower and their hands are roaming each others body very cautiously for a comfortable place to rest. Lena's hands resting on Kara's waist. Slowly they start moving closer to the bed as Kara leads them that way. Suddenly Lena's legs hit the bed and she sits down on the firm mattress. Kara slides onto Lena's lap straddling her. However much Lena is enjoying this she doesn't want to rush the relationship and she doesn't want things to go too far just yet. "Stop." She mumbles against Kara's lips. "Stop." She repeats audibly. Kara stops and slides off of Lena's lap. Instantly her hands ran through her hair and the look of confusion appears on her face. Lena just looks at her wondering what the best thing to say is, but before she can Kara starts rambling again.

"Have I done something wrong? Sorry if I'm moving too fast for you. It's just I've been wanting to do that for weeks now and I guess I got really excited and I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with this and-" Kara babbles on.

"Kara. Kara! KARA!" Lena calls over her voice. Once Kara stops speaking Lena took Kara's hands in her own ."You haven't done anything wrong, take a chill pill, Babe." Lena takes a pause and smirking. "But...if you want me so bad...why don't you take me on a date first?" Lena tells her as she gets up off the bed.

"Okay, okay...fine, fair enough," Kara says nodding her head slightly, her thoughts appearing on her face as she thinks. She lifts her finger in the air and points it at Lena, "be ready at 8, I'll pick you up." She says walking towards the door.

"Wait, Kara, where are you going?" Lena asks calling after her.

"I'm going to work." Kara responds as she grabs her keys from the bowl by the door.

"Are you gonna come back for your clothes for tonight?" Lena questions.

"Nope." Kara answers popping the P.

"What about your glasses and hair tie." Lena quizzes further.

"Oh, Rao." Kara drops her keys and facepalms. She uses her super-speed to come back into the bedroom and ties up her hair in a perfect ponytail as always. Her oblivious self looks in the mirror and brushes out a small, un-noticeable bump.

Lena sighs, crosses her arm, leans on one leg and smiles at her dorky...friend? "Kara, come here." She calls as she gestures for Kara to come back to the room. Kara walks over to Lena slowly with a confused face. Once Kara is close enough, Lena grabs her by her collar and pulls her close so that they're only centimetres apart. Lena slides her hands down Kara's perfectly toned body and starts putting on the buttons of her shirt. The look on Kara's face when Lena pulled Kara towards her was priceless; her mouth open, eyes wide and breathing heavily, Lena could swear she could hear Kara's heart beating out of her chest. She buttons the last button at the top and holds her by the frills on her shirt. Their bodies only centimetres apart. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Lena whispers innocently looking up at Kara. Kara nods wide-eyed, in awe of the girl standing in front of her and kisses her gently. Lena's hand slithers to the back of Kara's head and she tilts her own head a little, she then runs the tip of her tongue along Kara's bottom lip asking for entrance which, when given, made Lena grab her by her shirt again and kiss her roughly. Just when she feels Kara's body asking for more she pulls back from the kiss. She drops her hands from Kara's shirt and smirks. "I'll see you later." Lena says as she gnaws on the nail on her thumb. Kara still has her eyes closed and eyebrows raised in shock and in disbelief of the kiss. She nods slowly and takes a step backwards.

"You are..." Kara takes a pause to breathe in and then carries on and Lena smirks and holds her head a little higher in. "...such...a tease," She says breathing out. Lena hums and Kara smiles at her. "The more I realise how perfect you are, the quicker I fall," Kara tells Lena softly as she looks into her emerald eyes. Kara takes a few steps closer to Lena again and puts her hands on her face and rubs her upper cheeks with her thumb. "...and I'm falling so quickly already." Kara whispers and smiles. She places a soft kiss on Lena's lips which is reciprocated immediately. She moves away slowly. And this time it's Lena who is left in awe of the tingling feeling that lingers on her lips. Her eyes are closed and she is on the seventh heaven. Kara chuckles and Lena's parted lips curl into a smile "See you later Lena." Kara says and starts to walk out of the room.

As Kara is leaving, Lena can't help but let her eyes land on kara's hips as they sway, hypnotizing Lena. She knows Kara is doing it on purpose but she can't help but fall into her trap so to say. She watches Kara's backside till the door closes and she can't anymore. Lena walks backwards and flops on the bed smiling and giggling like a little school girl. Sure this would be her first date ever, but she can't wait. She never in a bazillion years thought Kara would think to date her and now that she has she doesn't want to spoil the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, i know it's shorter than usual but uh...yeah i have no excuse.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, where are you? ... Are you home? ... In the streets? ... In the DEO? ... Can I come over? ... Why the hell not? ... What do you mean Maggie's asleep? ... So what if she had the night shift? I need your help for Rao's sake...Alex!... Alex! Don't you dare hang up on me... Don't do it... Alex! I'm going to use my heat vision to burn your fucking whiskey...I DON'T CARE IF IT'LL BURST INTO FLAMES... Just let me come over, okay? ... I'll explain everything... What do you mean you told Maggie? ... You told her about- Ugh, god Alex you can't just do that... I don't care if she guessed it... Whatever, I'll be over in 20 seconds. And I'm bringing Nia... What do you mean which Nia? Nia Nal, Alex! ... 15 seconds open a window..." Kara huffs as she stuffs her phone in her back pocket and pulls out her earpiece. She pushes it in easily and grabs Nia's arm, who convinced Kara to let her help. Kara pulls them both into a dark ally. Kara whips round to change with her super-speed and picks Nia up bridal style. "You okay with this?" She asks not really giving Nia a choice.

"Yeah, of course." Nia replies hesitantly. And with that, Kara shoots upwards and then north to Alex's tiny apartment with 3 seconds to spare. She hovers around the biggest window waiting for Alex to open it.

Not ten seconds later both girls are waiting impatiently. "Supergirl... can't we go in?" Nia questions as stay floating 300 meters above the ground.

"No wonder Alex hasn't opened the window." Kara replies almost aggressively as she uses her x-ray-vision to look into her sisters' bedroom. Kara gestures for Nia to knock on the window and surely about ten seconds later Alex appears at the window. She fumbles with it for a moment and finally gets the window open. Kara puts Nia in first making sure she's okay before going in herself with no words.

"Hey guys sorry, sorry I was just getting Maggie to-." Alex is saying before Kara cuts her off.

"Save it, I know I saw," Kara states making Nia laugh and Alex to go bright red in the face.

"Hi Alex, sorry to be barging in." Nia apologises.

"No, no it's fine," Alex replies. Kara cough and they both look at her. She takes in a breath and is about to start speaking but the sound of creaking on the wooden floorboards makes all four of them look towards the person causing it. Maggie patters out of the room in an XL T-shirt and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Maggie," Kara greets smiling awkwardly.

"Little Danvers, Nal...what are you doing here at 5:35 in the afternoon?" Maggie asks confused.

"That's what I would like to know too..." Alex tells her.

"Well, I have a date tonight..." Kara tells them as she takes a moment to check that her super-hearing is off and a step back as she waits for the shouting and squealing

"What?" Nia squeals excitedly.

"Where?" Maggie shouts as she crosses her arm and smirks.

"With who?" Alex shouts protectively.

"I asked Lena out." Kara finally confesses. "Well, I didn't actually ask her out she in a way told me to ask her out so I guess she was the one who asked me out but whatever I have a date with her tonight and everything has to be perfect and I need your help because I'm like really bad at this sort of thing and I really do need everything to be done perfectly cause she's perfect and I don't wanna spoil it." Kara rambles on and on.

The room stays silent until...

"Called it," Maggie shouts pointing her finger up. Alex grabs her wallet and hands, Maggie a twenty-pound note and Nia gives twenty pounds to Maggie to note whilst sighing deeply.

"Did ya'll make a bet on me?" Kara asks offended. "Did you guys actually bet on whether I'm gay or not?"

"No...we made a bet on how long it would take you and Lena to realise y'all like each other." Maggie explains.

"Whatever can we get on with this?" Kara asks getting impatient.

Fast forward an hour and Alex is brushing her fingers through Kara's soft hair to brush it out. "You really care about her don't you?" Alex asks her sister as she splits her hair into three bunches to do a loose braid on Kara hair that hangs down her back.

"I really really do, yeah." Kara says as she fumbles with her fingers. Alex looks up at the mirror to see her sisters nervous facial expressions.

"Is that why you need everything to be perfect?" Alex asks her calmly still staring at her sister through the mirror.

"Alex...she's different to Mon-El..." Kara snaps her head up to the mirror to look back at her sister. She turns around to look at Alex directly. The feeling is different...when she touches me it's different." Kara explains. Alex's worried face relaxes. "When I was dating Mon-El it didn't have much feeling it was just food and sex really," Kara tells her with a little hesitation. "When I look at Lena I don't think 'I wanna fuck this girl' I think 'Damn, she's so perfect, I gotta protect her.'" Kara explains further and a smile creeps up on Alex's face. "All I want to do is take care of her, make sure no one hurts her, I want to protect her from everything bad in this world. I know it's not possible but I have to try. I mean, I look at her and I want to be able to hold her hand and hug her and kiss her whenever I want to. And I was so afraid to do exactly that, scared that she didn't feel the same. But I told her and now she knows and she feels the same way and I don't wanna mess it up. I would never forgive myself." Kar finishes explaining and pushes her glasses up before fumbling with her fingers again.

"Look," Alex starts. Kara lifts her head to look at her sister. "I don't know what went down but I know that you will be fine if you just be yourself. You are perfect and if Lena can't see that she's crazy...but she obviously does sees that. You don't need to be scared or worried that you are going to mess it up because you won't...I believe in you. But I'm not too keen on you dating a Luthor, but I'll give her a chance when you're ready for us to meet." Alex tells her. Kara stutters and is very taken aback but she smiles and hugs her sister. "Aww, look at you. My little sister is growing up and having real non-toxic relationships." Alex admires.

"Mon-El was not a toxic relationship. Anyways we were only together for a few months." Kara says defending herself as she became super insecure.

"Yeah if 13 months is a few months then sure," Alex says sarcastically.

"Shut up. You know it was only like six months." Kara says starting to become pissed off with Alex's attacks.

"No you went on dates for six months you just had sex or the rest of the time." Alex says as she shrugs her shoulders and slides off the bed.

"Of that year Alex!" Kara growls becoming more agitated by the second. "You know what Alex? That was years ago, I was a dumb teenager, I found someone who was like me, okay. I was desperate to feel normal. I was nineteen. I'm 23 now. I've changes its been four years and this girl, she makes me feel normal and happy and I'm allowed to be myself...I don't need you on my ass about my bad past, we've all had one, okay?"

"I was just teasing. I'm sorry. " Alex apologises to Kara and Kara's muscles loosen up. They pull in for a hug Just then Nia walks in holding a blue dress with white polka dots and what seemed like open sections at the front of the dress. (In the photo above.)

"Here I grabbed this from my apartment for you. My mum bought it for me but I never wore it and I think it would go really well for tonight." Nia explained. "I think it really makes your eyes pop and it might show off your figure a lot more."

"I think if she's gonna do that I should just curl her hair and leave it loose. That might actually be better." Alex says thinking out loud and taking in a new angle of the hair. "Put the dress on and then we'll see." Kara sighs and takes the dress from Nia before going into the other room to change. She unclips her cape and places it on the bed. She picks up the dress and admires it. She puts it up to her body and looks in the mirror. She knows it's a little out of her comfort zone, there's a lot of revealing cut-outs, but she knows that she's just going to have to put up with it. She sighs again before taking off her knee-high, red boots and tight blue leotard. She looks in the mirror at the four-inch scar on her thigh where Lillian Luthor once stabbed her with a kryptonite sword and mumbles to herself, 'I have scars too Lena, I know exactly what you mean.' Just then Alex walks into the room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kara nods. "You don't have to worry about her. She's gone. Locked up. I can ask for extra security if you want." Kara nods at Alex's words again and traces the thick scar the knife left in her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on Wattpad, Twitter And Instagram, all @superc0ps and give me your feedback! make sure to drop a kudos and comment to let me know you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
